The Whole In The New Family
by ChanFiction.net
Summary: This may have been done before, but i'm putting a new spin on it. Week by week pregnancy fic for Booth and Brennan. Fluffy, maybe T. :D
1. Chapter 1

The Whole In The New Family.

**A/N: I know this has probably been done to death, but I am as bored as hell at the moment, especially knowing uni will be going back in 2 weeks, so I am going to get as much fiction written in this time as I possibly can because I really need to focus on my uni work because I was lazy and spent too much time on fanfiction and Tumblr and my marks suffered, so yeah. Til at least November, don't expect too much fanfiction from me. But when it gets closer to the premiere, maybe… just sayin, it may be a long time between drinks. Also, please remember that yes I know American's spell Mom with an O, but I am Australian and we spell Mum with a U, so please don't point this out. Yes, I know it may be from Brennan's perspective and she's an American character, but growing up spelling it with a U, it is just second nature that I spell it the way I've been taught for 13 years at school and 2 and uni. I don't mean to sound mean, but yeah. Just tellin it like it is. :) Don't hate me! :D**

**SO. On to the story. This is basically a week by week fic as Brennan moves through her pregnancy. It may be fluffy and sweet some chapters, but it may also be a bit T as Brennan gets to the point in her pregnancy where she's wanting Booth more than she would before, but who DOESN'T want Seeley Booth? :D And don't worry, I've done my research so I get the weekly preggers factoids right. :)**

**This chapter is going to be basically the night of The Hole In The Heart and maybe Brennan's thoughts as she notices changes in her body in the few weeks between THITH and TCITG. :D Enjoy! P.S. Sorry if the dialogue is wrong. I'm working at 11pm, so yeah. And haven't seen THITH in like a month or 2.**

**Chapter One: Comfort and Changes or 4-6 weeks.**

Dr Temperance Brennan is laying on her partner Seeley Booth's lounge wide awake in the wee hours of the morning as she remembers watching her intern die in front of her and his words race back into her mind. _Please don't make me leave. I love being here. Don't make me leave._ She remembers the desperation on young Vincent Nigel-Murray's face as he fought for those breaths that would be his last. She sits up wiping away her tears as she looks at her phone's clock. _4:15._ She tries to sleep again but it is failing. She needs comforting right now and the only person that can give that is asleep in the next room. She decides to quietly pace Booth's apartment and at 4:47, she opens his bedroom door. She expects to see him asleep, but sees him pointing his gun towards her. He slowly lowers it as she enters. Booth tries to reassure her that it wasn't her fault and she asks for a hug and they fall back onto his bed.

"I know it's hard. I'm here." Booth says as he slowly rubs her back and strokes her hair.

As he feels the silent sobs wrack through Brennan, Booth places gentle kisses to her hair and rests his chin on her head. Once she stops crying, she looks up from Booth's chest into his warm brown eyes and timidly smiles.

"Sorry about your shirt."

"It's okay. You needed to let that out."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem, Bones."

"It could have been you. It could have so easily been you."

"It wasn't though, Bones. You feel this?" Booth says as he grabs her hand and places it over his chest to let her feel his beating heart. "I'm still here."

"It scares me though that it could have been you. I thought I'd lost you once before. I don't know how I'd do if I lost you now. You mean too much to me."

"You mean too much to me too, Bones. It scares me to think that I could have passed it to you and I wouldn't have been able to stop it." Booth says as he swallows back tears. "I couldn't handle loosing you, Bones."

"I don't want to loose you before I have the chance to say what I want to say to you."

"Life is short, Bones. We should know it the best out of anyone."

Brennan looks up from Booth's chest and their faces are mere centimetres apart. Her heart is beating hard and fast as she closes the gap between them and presses her lips to his. It is a chaste kiss but grows in passion as Brennan pushes herself up the bed and closer to Booth and he pulls her more into him. Booth teases Brennan's lips apart with his own and as their tongues meet, he knows to put a pause on.

"Bones. Are you sure?"

"I've never been more sure." Brennan says as she presses her lips back to his. "I love you."

"Oh, Bones. I love you so much."

Booth presses their lips back together as he rolls them over and their hands begin the slow exploration of the other. The next time they break apart is when Brennan's hands find their way under Booth's snug shirt and she pulls it off. Booth's hands make their way under the sweatshirt Brennan wears as her hands roam over his well muscled and hairless chest. When the sweatshirt joins Booth's sleeping shirt on the floor, Brennan is exposed to Booth for the first time. She timidly tries to cover herself from being exposed, literally and metaphorically and Booth pulls her arms away.

"Don't. Bones, you're beautiful."

It is now skin to skin as Booth passionately kisses Brennan and soon, their pants both make their way to the floor. Both are breathless and covered only by a sheet as Booth pauses to make sure Brennan is sure.

"Bones. Are you sure?"

"Yes, Booth. Make love to me."

"With you."

And with that, Booth presses into Brennan in the most intimate way and she draws in breath and Booth pauses.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. It's just… it's been a while. I need to adjust."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bones."

"You didn't hurt me. It's okay. Keep going."

It is soon a passionate flurry of limbs and kisses and they both let go soon after. Booth and Brennan collapse into each others arms as sleep soon finds them.

It has been about 3 weeks, give or take, since the night Booth and Brennan came together and since then have been spending most nights talking through things with each other and occasionally making love. During that time, Brennan has been noticing changes within her body that only she would be able to pick up. She is sure of the fact that either one or both of them had used some form of protection since that first night, but she cannot recall if either of them used protection on that first time. She has noticed that her breasts have become more sensitive, this may or may not have been noticed in the throws of making love or in the morning ritual of getting dressed, but what she does know is that her breasts are more sensitive than they usually get before her period.

_That's strange. My breasts aren't usually so sore before I menstruate. Either is my lower area so… so, as Booth would say it, achy. Maybe I'm getting close to my period._

Once Brennan checks when her last period was and she is shocked.

_I'm 4 days late. It's never been this late ever. I've always been smart. It's always been on time ever since I was 14. Could I really be… pregnant?_

Brennan quickly does the math and it is nearly very possible she could be pregnant.

_One thing that could give me away is my gait._

Brennan stands in front of her floor length mirror and notices the subtle shift of her hips. She knows the odds of her being pregnant are greatly increased now and she runs out of her apartment to get a pregnancy test from the store on the corner. An hour later, Brennan is sitting in her bathroom watching the three white sticks and her egg timer, ironically, as she waits for the 3 minutes to be up.

_What if I am really pregnant? How will Booth react? We've only been seeing each other for under a month. I don't even know if I would be able to even _be_ a mother._

The sharp chime of the egg timer breaks her out of her thoughts as she looks at the tests.

"_POSITIVE." _is answer on all three tests. Just as Brennan is about to react, her phone rings. It's Booth, ironically.

"_Hey, Bones! We have a case."_

She tells Booth to meet her at the diner as she places the three tests in the bathroom bin.

"I'm… I'm pregnant. You're the father."

Once she sees the smile spread across Booth's face, Brennan can't help but feel a sense of relief wash over her for the first time since she found out she was pregnant.

"Really?"

"Yes, Booth."

Booth smiles wider and embraces Brennan tightly and lifts her off the ground and spins her around.

"Booth! Put me down!"

"I'm going to be a dad again!"

"I know that, but if you don't put me down I'll be sick!"

"Sorry, Bones. I'm just so happy!"

Booth and Brennan happily stare at each other as their lips meet in a happy and passionate kiss.

"I love you so much right now, Bones."

"Only right now?"

"You know what I mean."

"Yes I do."

**A/N: So? What do you think? Please review. They always make me feel loved. :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

The Whole In The New Family.

**A/N: Okay, so this is 7 weeks pregnant, so basically, Brennan will be very sleepy and hungry and nauseous and sore. Lucky her. Booth will be convinced of the baby's gender and Brennan tries to convince him it's still too early to tell. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Two: 7 Weeks.**

Brennan wakes up wrapped in Booth arms early in the morning at his apartment and as she sits up to look at him sleeping peacefully, the first wave of nausea hits her and she makes a quick dash to Booth's bathroom. Booth, however, in the next room wakes up to sounds of vomiting and runs in to rub her back and hold back her hair. As she weakly pulls her head out of the toilet, she weakly looks at Booth and he empathetically smiles.

"First round of nausea?"

"Yeah. I woke up and it just hit me. Metaphorically, of course."

"I feel so useless. I wish I could take it away. I wish there was something I could do."

Brennan feels another wave hit her and Booth holds her hair back again as she vomits.

"I'll give you something to do. Get me water."

Booth runs off to his kitchen and is back with a glass of cold water and some crackers.

"Here. I got you these to munch on. I guess to take away the taste as well."

"How did you know?"

"Crackers seemed to work for Rebecca when she was pregnant with Parker. But don't be expecting me to know a lot about this. We broke up when she was really early on."

"I'm sorry, Booth."

"Don't be. I never thought I'd be able to get this chance again. I should be thanking you. At least you won't be alone in all this. It'll be new to all of us."

Later that week, Brennan retreats to her office to do some paperwork and she is exhausted. Thankfully it is a quiet day in the lab with no current case, Angela and Hodgins at home with Baby Michael, and Cam out to lunch with Paul and Michelle. Brennan looks around quickly to assess that no one can see her as she lays her head down on her arms for a quick nap. She would never usually do this, but she has been exhausted from the morning sickness and lack of energy and her breasts aching like someone threw a sledge hammer at them. She doesn't hear when Booth comes into the lab asking the Squintern of the week where Brennan is.

"Last I saw her she was in her office. It's been pretty quiet today."

"Thanks, Wendell."

As Booth walks into her office, he notices how she's napping and he can't help but smile at the sight.

"Bones. If you wanted to sleep you could have laid down on the couch. It's more comfortable than the table."

"But then people would notice I'm asleep. And that wouldn't be professional." Brennan says as she fixes her hair and wipes her tired eyes.

"Really? It's like a ghost town in here."

"Either way. It's work."

"Come on, Bones. No one is here and you're pregnant. You deserve a little nap here and there."

"I needed a break. Without Hodgins here and no case, Wendell's been following me around all day wanting something to do. I was feeling nauseous so I just sent him to Limbo."

"Good work, Bones. Also, look what I brought you." Booth says as he holds out a bag holding crackers and lemon drops.

"What?"

"It said in the pregnancy book that lemon drops also work to curb morning sickness."

"You bought a pregnancy book?"

"Yeah. Kinda the male version of _What To Expect When You're Expecting_. I got you that too by the way."

"Oh, Booth. I can't believe you did that for me. If I weren't about to throw up at any moment, I'd kiss you."

"I'll settle for a hug."

Later that night, Brennan is reading the book Booth got her and he's "watching" a football game on television. In reality, he is distracting Brennan by touching and talking to her belly.

"Booth, what are you doing?"

"Talking to the baby."

"It can't hear you. It's ears aren't formed yet."

"Shh. She'll hear you and we don't want to make her self conscious yet, do we?"

"_She?_ We won't be able to know the sex for a few more weeks, Booth. It could still be a boy."

"Yeah, but I know we're having a girl."

"That'd be your gut telling you, right?"

"Exactly. And when has my gut failed me?"

"When you, as you would call it, knocked me up."

"Well, yeah. But I wouldn't regret it."

**A/N: So? Reviews are like this fandom. The more I get, the bigger it will grow. :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

The Whole In The New Family.

**A/N: Okay, so this is week 8 and Brennan will be focussing on taking her vitamins that Booth thinks are horse pills and she'll find it harder to be at crime scenes. Also, Angela and Baby Michael will make an appearance. Will Brennan's secret be out? Brennan will also be finding it hard to be near Booth at some point during the week because of the cologne he has used. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Three: Week 8.**

Brennan wakes up without nausea for the first time in a week and Booth couldn't be happier for her.

"Hey, Bones. You realise this is the first time you haven't thrown up in the morning."

"Yes, Booth, but remember what you said last time?"

"Yeah. You were sick the rest of the day I had to take you home early."

"Yeah, so don't jinx it." Brennan says as she playfully slaps Booth on the arm and begins her search for her prenatal vitamins.

"Booth, have you seen my vitamins?"

"Yeah, I put them on the counter for you."

"Oh thanks. I didn't see them. It's probably got to do with these things." Brennan says as she points down to her noticeably larger breasts. "It's getting harder to see over these things. And it's only going to get worse."

Booth stands there saying nothing and he just smiles at her.

"I know you'll reap some of the benefits soon enough, Booth."

"Hey! You don't hear me complaining, do you?"

"Yes. I know. I've caught you staring once or twice." Brennan says, grinning as she takes the first of her many vitamins.

"Whoa! How big is that pill, Bones? It's like a pill you'd give to a horse!"

"I must admit it is quite large. But I have to take it, so I have to put up with it."

"Still."

It is now Wednesday of Brennan's 8th week of pregnancy and a month and a half since she has seen her best friend. For some reason, there have been no cases, which makes both Booth and Brennan's days fairly boring, so Brennan decides to visit her best friend. Cam, of course, has no problem with it and sends well wishes along with her and within 45 minutes, Brennan is knocking on the Hodgins' door.

"Sweetie!"

"Hi, Ange. How are you?"

"In need of some adult interaction!" Angela says as she hugs her best friend.

"How's Michael?" Brennan says as she sits across from her best friend.

"He's great, sweetie. He's the best baby. He's so calm. Hodgins is with him now. Obligatory father-son time. Well, Mummy alone time. How're things with you and Booth going?"

"Oh. Good. I'd forgotten I'd told you."

"You forgot? Wow. I'd never think I'd hear the day when you'd say those words. Spill. I want the details."

"We've just been ourselves. Nothing's really changed that much."

"Except for mind-blowing sex. Tell me it's mind-blowing."

"Yes, I have to admit, it is very good, but there hasn't been as much as you'd think."

"Wow. I'd have thought you two would be going at it like rabbits after 7 years of nothing."

Brennan laughs at Angela's frankness and Angela is unashamed.

"What? I just had a baby 2 months ago and I haven't had sex in nearly 4. I need a vicarious thrill."

"We've just been taking it slow. We're both being careful we don't rush anything."

"Yeah, I mean, look at how Hannah ended up."

Angela sees the hurt cross her friend's face and she decides to change the topic.

"Anyway, how've things been at the lab? Any exciting cases?"

"Oh, no. It's been really quiet. The interns are bored. Especially Wendell. Without Hodgins there, he's been following me around wanting things to do."

"Aww. It's nice to know he misses me." Hodgins says as he walks in with his son in his arms.

"Hi, Hodgins."

"Hey, Dr B. How are you?"

"Good."

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Of course."

"I could tell. I don't think I've heard you say a one word sentence in all the time I've worked for you."

"With me." Brennan says as she looks at her 'nephew'.

"He's adorable, Ange."

That night when Booth gets to Brennan's apartment, he can just tell she's been to see Angela.

"Hey, Bones. How was Angela?"

"What? How did you know I saw her?"

"I know you. Also, you have an extra glow to you. Clearly you saw the baby."

"Yes I did. The whole time I was holding him all I could think about was…" Brennan is cut off by a wave of nausea and runs to the kitchen sink and throws up. Once she stops, she is unable to fight it for very long and throws up again.

"Booth, what are you wearing? It smells."

"It's my cologne. Why?"

"I think that's what's making me sick."

"Oh! I'm so sorry. I'll be right back."

Booth runs off to Brennan's bathroom and she hears her shower running. 5 minutes later, Booth reappears with wet hair and a towel slung low on his hips.

"I'm so sorry, Bones."

"It's okay. Why did you shower though?"

"I had to get the smell off. I don't like seeing you sick."

"Thank you."

The next day, Booth and Brennan are woken up to the news of a case. As they arrive at the crime scene, Brennan looks more woosy and Booth is concerned.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'll be fine."

Brennan gets closer to the victim and she begins to catalogue features but the smell becomes too much for her and she runs off to a bushy area and throws up last night's dinner. Booth, of course, is quickly behind her.

"Bones, are you okay?"

"Yes. Just tell them to ship it to the Jeffersonian."

"Dr Brennan, are you okay?"

"Yes, Cam. It's probably just bad Chinese food. I had leftovers a few nights ago."

"Okay. Well, feel better. It's going to be at the lab when you feel better."

After Cam walks off, Booth pulls out some mints and smiles at Brennan.

"Wow, Bones. Good lie there."

"Yes, I am becoming better at thinking on my arms."

"Thinking on your _feet_, Bones. Thinking on your feet."

**A/N: So we're getting to the business end of the first trimester. It's only going to grow from here. See what I did there? :D xx**


	4. Chapter 4

The Whole In The New Family.

**A/N: So this is week 9. The week where Booth will be entranced more than usual with Brennan's chesticles which have grown significantly. But at the moment, he will be on a look but don't touch basis with them as they're still sore. Brennan also starts a "Pregnancy Journal" which Booth finds touching and they will have their first ultrasound this week which means they'll be able to hear Baby Booth's heartbeat. Should make for a fluff worthy chapter. Enjoy! We know Booth won't! Well, except for seeing Baby Booth for the first time. :D**

**Chapter Four: Week 9.**

Brennan wakes up as she has for the past 6 weeks. Uncomfortable. This has a lot to do with the two significantly larger things on her chest. While she couldn't be more annoyed with them, Booth couldn't be more enamoured with them. Well, he is a man afterall. But, unfortunately for Booth, Brennan has been considering a look, but don't touch policy for him because he has gotten her into this pickle. _Ooooh pickle. Now I want one._ Brennan thinks. Once she seeks out the much desired pickle, she notices Booth is up as well.

"Really, Bones? A pickle for breakfast?"

"Hey, it's not me that wants it. That reminds me of two things."

"Pickles remind you of things?"

"Shh. We have an ultrasound booked today for midday. Also, hey!" Brennan says snapping her pickle-less fingers, gaining Booth's attention. "Up here. Because of this," she says pointing down to her relatively flat belly, "You are now on a look but don't touch basis with these." She says pointing to her chest which he was previously staring at.

"Hey! Why?"

"Well, one: you got me pregnant which has made them bigger. Two: they're sore and if you do what I know you're wanting to do, they'll hurt more."

"Oh. That reminds me. Rebecca has let me have Parker for the week in about a week or two. Did you want to tell him then about the baby?"

"Yes, I think he should know. I'm just nervous how he'll react to us being together and also having a baby."

"Come on, Bones. He loves you. All he has talked about since 4 years old is Dr Bones. Plus he has always asked me if you were my girlfriend. He'll be the easy one to tell. Your dad, however, I am not looking forward to."

"He'll be okay. I promise."

"Yeah, you say that now."

Later that day, Booth and Brennan arrive at the doctor's office and sit in the waiting room surrounded by various other pregnant women who all smile at Brennan. A particularly large woman sitting next to Brennan strikes up conversation while Booth is filling in some parts of the forms.

"How far along are you?"

"9 weeks. I'm having my first ultrasound today."

"Oh, well congratulations. I'm 24 weeks. So you have a lot to look forward to. I guess I do too."

"Why?"

"I'm having twins. Explains why I'm looking like I'm about 34 weeks."

"Oh. Well congratulations."

A name is called and it is clearly the woman Brennan is talking to.

"That's me. It was nice talking to you. Congratulations again to you and your husband. You look like a very cute couple." The woman says as she drags her husband off with her.

"Husband, eh?"

"Quiet, Booth."

"Cute couple, huh?"

"Hey, do you want to be on a no looking basis too?"

Booth shuts up and Brennan just smiles.

"Temperance Brennan?"

"That's us, Booth."

Sitting in the waiting room, Booth and Brennan wait for the doctor to come in and are very nervous.

"Hi, Temperance. Back I see?"

"Yes, we're here for an ultrasound."

"Oh. I didn't even see you there. I'm Dr Ethan Cooper."

"Seeley Booth."

"Well, Seeley, congratulations. Is this your first child?"

"No. I, uh, I have a ten year old son."

"It's _my_ first though."

"Yes, I know that, Temperance. You have been coming to me for a few years now. Now, how's about you jump up onto the table and lift your shirt to just below your breasts and we can get started."

Once Brennan has lifted her shirt and is on the table, Booth brings the chair with him and takes Brennan's nervous hand.

"So you're at about 9 weeks going on when you last menstruated, so from that I'll be able to give you an estimate due date." Dr Cooper jots down a few notes and crunches some numbers and looks up at the happy couple. "So your due date is looking like it will be the 19th of January next year. But because this is your first pregnancy, the due date may be blown out to at least 2 weeks after, but don't worry. It's completely normal to go past your due date, however annoying it may be. Now how about we take a look at your baby, huh? You should be able to hear the heartbeat so if I just squeeze some gel on your belly, we can get things underway."

Dr Cooper moves the Doppler around a little until a blurry black and white image fills the screen and Brennan's eyes well up.

"Okay, so that right there is your baby. There is it's head and there are it's tiny little feet. Are you ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" Brennan and Booth nod at the same time and soon a steady 'thud thud thud' fills the room. Booth's eyes well up a little while Brennan's are overflowing and she is crying quite steadily. "Congratulations. By the looks of it, you have a healthy baby and everything seems to be growing as it should, so I'll leave you two for a moment while I get the photos."

The doctor leaves the couple alone and Booth leans across and kisses Brennan deeply.

"Thank you so much, Bones. You just… you have no idea how happy you're making me."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

When they get home after a celebratory lunch, Booth goes into Brennan's bedroom and stumbles upon a journal-type book. He opens the first page and it reads 'Pregnancy Journal' and Booth can't help but smile. Brennan walks in, wondering where Booth went when she sees him holding her journal.

"Booth? What are you doing?"

"I just saw this. I promise I didn't look."

"Angela was telling me when she was pregnant that her dad showed her her mum's pregnancy journal from when she was having her and she told me that it was a nice way of letting everything out of her head. The books also say that it's a good idea to do because there are things that happen in pregnancy that you might forget once you have the baby."

"Bones. This is… this is wonderful."

"I haven't really had much to put in it so far. It's only been growing and sore boobs and morning sickness. Not much I'd want to remember."

"I love you so much, Bones."

**A/N: So, what did you think? Fluffy or what? :D Ahh, good old fluff, Booth and Brennan style. Just what we need. :D Please review or Baby Booth will be uspet! :D xx**


	5. Chapter 5

The Whole In The New Family.

**A/N: So this is week 10. A quarter of the way through. This week, Brennan will be coping with back and forth emotions and weaning morning sickness. She will go from crazy happy like a kid on sugar to crying at cooking shows and football. Booth finds this amusing and confusing at the same time. Booth and Brennan also start their baby shopping (which doesn't sound like it'll end well for an emotional and hormonal Brennan) and organising the baby's room. Which will lead to conversations on where they'll live. More Booth and Brennan fluff to come! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Five: Week 10.**

Booth wakes up alone for the first time in a while and he hears the tv on. _Hmm. That's odd. Bones doesn't usually turn on the tv this early._ Booth goes to his lounge room and sees Brennan with a box of tissues, crying, and ESPN on with a Packers/Steelers game on.

"Bones? What's going on?"

"Booth, I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. What's going on?"

"Oh nothing. It's just my hormones. I turned on the tv and for some reason I turned it to the sport and the team in the green head gear scored and it made me cry."

Booth chuckles at this and hugs Brennan.

"Oh, Bones. And it's helmets. Not head gear."

"Hey, this isn't funny. You're going to have to put up with this for months to come yet."

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to learn to know when it's coming."

Brennan wipes her eyes and nose and she hits Booth.

"What was that for?"

"Go get some pudding. Your child wants it."

"So now it's my child?"

"Yes. Your child wants pudding and I've never really liked it so yes, it is yours. You love pudding."

"You're right about that. I think I've got some chocolate pudding in the fridge."

"Oh! Even better!"

As Brennan chows down on chocolate pudding, Booth just sits and grins.

"What?"

"You're so damn adorable, Bones."

Later in the week, Booth and Brennan are sitting in his apartment, Brennan reading a pregnancy book, Booth reading the newspaper, when Brennan puts down her book and looks at Booth.

"What?"

"I was thinking. With the baby coming and having to do a nursery, I was thinking we need to think about where we're going to live."

"Yeah, you're right."

"My apartment is bigger and I have an extra room that Parker could stay in when you have him."

"You really thought this through?"

"Yeah."

"Well you're lucky for two reasons. My lease is starting to come up on this place and I would love to live with you."

On the weekend, Booth and Brennan decide to start getting things like paint for the nursery. Booth doesn't anticipate the reactions Brennan has while they're in the baby store.

"Bones? Where are you?"

Booth was on the way to the paint section when he notices Brennan has wandered off.

"Bones?"

Booth walks around for a minute to see Brennan standing by the onesies with happy years in her eyes.

"Bones? Are you okay?"

"Yes it's just these little jumpsuits. They're so tiny. I can't imagine having to take care of someone whose this small."

"Oh, Bones."

"It's a good unbelievable."

Brennan puts down the onesie and hugs Booth.

"These hormones are really doing a number on you, hey, Bones?"

"I was changing channels on the tv the other weekend when you were dropping Parker back to Rebecca and an action movie came on and I started to bawl my eyes out. It made no sense."

Booth chuckles as he pulls Brennan towards the paint section.

Later that day, Booth and Brennan are at her apartment wearing baggy and ratty clothes about to start painting the room. This proves to be a harder task than necessary as Booth keeps stopping and staring at Brennan in one of his old baggy shirts and Brennan keeps making him get back to work by splotching him with yellow paint.

"Bones! What was that for?"

"You were staring at me again."

"If you wanna start something, you better bring it."

Brennan playfully dobs his nose with yellow paint and he picks her up and carries her to the couch and begins to tickle her furiously to which she reacts by flailing her arms and legs and doing something very un-Brennan – giggling.

"Booth! Stop! I give up! You win!"

Booth stops tickling her and moves his head closer to her's.

"I win, huh?"

"Yes."

Booth chuckles and leans in to kiss Brennan, which she happily returns.

**A/N: So this was fairly fluffy. Hope you like it. Week 11 up next. :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

The Whole In The Family.

**A/N: So week 11. What will Brennan and Booth be going through this week? Brennan will be craving the oddest foods at the most inopportune times, well for Booth at least, and this means late night craving runs for Booth begin. Angela is back at work part time this week and she may or may not bring Michael in for a few days. This makes Brennan's inopportune pregnancy cravings harder to hide from her very observant friend. Will Angela find out about the baby before everyone else? And will she be able to keep it a secret? Between all this, Brennan will be very gassy and headachy, which makes for some angry pregnancy mood swings. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Six: Week 11.**

Brennan is sitting at her kitchen bench with a cup of herbal tea waiting for Booth to come back from picking up Parker and she can't help but feel nervous. Today they were going to tell Parker that they were together and he was going to be a big brother. She gets a text off Booth saying they'll be about 20 minutes and she feels her nervousness rise. She also feels a craving for ice cream and hot sauce coming on. She runs down to the corner store and grabs ice cream and chocolate sauce and scoops some out and before she knows it, Booth and Parker are back.

"Bones?"

"In the kitchen, Booth." Brennan manages to say around a mouthful of ice cream.

"Really? Ice cream at 10am?"

"I wanted it."

"Hi Dr Bones! Why are you eating ice cream? Are you going to hang out with us this weekend?"

"That's actually why I brought you here, buddy. Bones and I… Bones is my girlfriend, buddy."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome, Dad! Dr Bones is awesome!"

"Yeah, well there's more."

"Like what?"

"Bones is pregnant. You're going to be a big brother in a few months."

"6 months, Booth. Roughly." Brennan interrupts through more ice cream.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Parker walks over to Brennan who has finished her ice cream and hugs her tightly.

"Are you okay with it, Parker?"

"Are you kidding me? This is so awesome! I get to be a big brother. Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"Not yet. In a few weeks, buddy."

"Can I talk to it?"

"Of course."

"Hi. I'm Parker. I'm your big brother. I can't wait to meet you."

Later that week, Booth is shaken awake by a seemingly hungry Brennan.

"Booth. Wake up."

"What is it?"

"Do we have any pickles or ice cream left?"

"I don't know. It's 2am. Why?"

"I want them. Can you run downstairs and get some?"

"It's 2am, Bones."

"Would you really neglect your child ice cream and pickles?"

"Ugh. Fine. I only do this because I love you."

"And we love you. Cookie Dough flavour!"

"Okay."

Booth shuffles into shoes and a coat and jumps into his car to drive to the only store he knows will be open at 2am – 7Eleven. As Booth grabs the pickles and ice cream, the clerk smiles at him.

"Your wife pregnant?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Booth is too tired to correct the man so he just goes with it.

"I have a 2 year old. My wife made me do this exact thing when she was pregnant. How far along is she?"

"11 weeks."

"Wow. Cravings are early."

"Like I don't know. She's always been a bit of an odd eater."

"Well congrats man."

"Thanks."

"See you around."

"Probably."

Booth drives the 5 minute ride back to her apartment and when he gets in, he sees Brennan sitting up in bed wide awake with a spoon ready and rearing to go.

"What took you so long?"

"I was gone 15 minutes, Bones. I had to go to 7Eleven and the guy working there just guessed I was shopping for a pregnant woman."

"Chit chat over. Hand me the goods."

"Who _are_ you, Bones?"

"Your hungry, pregnant girlfriend." Brennan mumbles through a mouthful of pickles and ice cream.

"How is that tasty?"

"It just is. Wanna bite?"

"No thank you. I'd like to keep my dinner down."

The next morning, Brennan is still feeling hungry from her 2am snack and when she got in that morning, she managed to sneak in a tub or two of cookie dough ice cream into her personal office fridge and she grabs one and sits on her couch to satisfy her craving and when she's halfway through the smallish tub, Angela walks in.

"Hey, sweetie. What's going…" Angela stops dead in her tracks when she sees Brennan eating ice cream in the middle of the day (which she never does). "Brennan, what are you eating?"

"Ice cream…"

"In the middle of the day? At work? Oh my god! Are you…?"

"Angela, I need you to not squeal about this."

"Oh my god. You totally are! Sweetie, are you pregnant?"

"Yes."

"How far along are you?"

"11 weeks."

Angela is silent as she does the math and her mouth opens wider than ever.

"No. No way. Shut up!"

"I didn't say anything…"

"You got pregnant the same night you slept with Booth for the first time."

"It could be."

"You mean you had sex with Booth after that as well?"

"It must have been around that time."

"Oh my god, Bren. I'm so happy for you! Not only are you and Booth together, but you're having a baby?"

"Thanks, Ange."

"So, do you have any ultrasound pictures?"

"Yeah. I have one. This is from 2 weeks ago."

Brennan pulls out her purse and passes a black and white picture to Angela. Being still going through her hormones from having the baby, Angela tears up and hugs Brennan tightly.

"Oh, sweetie. This is so great. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Ange. But I need you to keep this a secret. You can't even tell Hodgins. I need to talk about Booth about when and how we're going to tell the rest. It's a lot to drop on people all at once. We need to tell them we're together and then that I'm having his baby in a matter of months."

"Sweets' head will explode. Poor kid."

"Yeah, Booth said that might happen."

"When did you want to tell them?"

"I was thinking in about 2 weeks. That way I'm in my second trimester and it's safer then."

"Smart. I was too excited to wait. It makes sense."

**A/N: So? How'd you like it? Please be kind. Don't rewind. Review. :D xx**


	7. Chapter 7

The Whole In The Family.

**A/N: So this week is week 12. Brennan is two weeks off her second trimester and she is finding that her clothes are starting to not fit her anymore. This means maternity clothes shopping with Angela. Brennan and Booth will talk about when to tell the rest of the squint squad that they're together and pregnant. Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter Seven: Week 12.**

Booth and Brennan are getting ready for work one morning when Booth is standing near the door waiting for Brennan.

"Bones, come on! We're running late! What's wrong?"

"I can't seem to button my jeans."

"What?"

Booth walks to the bedroom to see Brennan laying on the bed trying to button her jeans.

"Are you okay, Bones?"

"No, Booth! Clearly I can't button my pants and them falling down on the forensic platform isn't a good look!"

"Whoa. It's okay, Bones."

"No it's not, Booth! I can't fit into anything. My breasts are getting so large that I'm having a hard time fitting them into the bra I bought 3 weeks ago! Now my stomach is growing so large that I can no longer fit into my pants."

"What about one of your dresses?"

"I suppose that would work, but I don't hold out much hope. Maybe I need to go shopping for maternity clothes with Angela."

"Wait. Angela knows?"

"I snuck some ice cream to work last week and she walked in on me and guessed. It turns out I didn't eat much during the day before I was pregnant."

"Well at least you'll have a friend who knows what she's doing. It's better you don't go with me. My brain isn't suited for that kinda stuff."

"Your brain is like any other brain, Booth. What… oh it was a joke."

"Yes, Bones. Good work."

"I was thinking. When did you want to tell the rest of the squint squad about us and the baby?"

"Uh, well I guess the baby side is up to you. I mean, you're the one whose carrying it."

"I wanted to tell them when I get out of my first trimester."

"That's next week, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"Well next week we will tell them!"

"Really?"

"Sure. I've been hanging to let them know we're together. I couldn't be happier with them knowing."

Brennan smiles and hugs Booth."

The next day, Brennan is waiting at her apartment for Angela to arrive as she insisted on driving. There's a knock on the door and Angela is the one behind it. Once they're in the car on their way to the maternity boutique, Brennan and Angela start talking.

"Thank you so much for sending Booth over there to help Jack. It'll be good for the both of them to have a little guy time. We need our girl time anyways."

"Thanks, Ange. Thanks for doing this with me. Nothing's fitting at the moment."

"I remember that. I almost bit Hodgins' head off when nothing fit."

"I did the same with Booth." Brennan says, smiling timidly.

"That must've been fun for him."

"Yeah. I felt really irrationally guilty for days after that."

"How is Booth anyway?"

"He's been so good, Ange. He's reading all the books and making sure my vitamins are out and he's even willingly going out on food runs when I get a craving."

"You made the right choice, sweetie. We're here."

When they're walking around, well, not really walking as Angela is practically dragging Brennan from rack to rack and eventually they're in the lingerie section.

"Ange, why are we here? Booth and I haven't had sex since I found out about the baby."

"Exactly. We need to entice him back into it. Not that it'll be hard. He's crazy about you and you're gorgeous. We need to get you some bras for later. Those things are only going to get bigger."

"Really?"

"Yep. They go back though."

"Thank god. I've had Booth on a look but don't touch policy because they've been so sore."

Angela belly laughs and tries to catch her breath. "Oh that must be killing him!"

"I think it is."

A few hours later and Brennan and Angela are leaving with bags of clothes and goodies.

"Promise me you'll show off those goodies I bought for you. I think Studly needs to be back on the touch basis."

"I will, Ange. Thank you. I needed it."

"When are you telling the others? It's killing me not to tell Hodgins. He can tell I'm keeping something from him."

"We're telling them next week. Friday at the Founding Fathers. Booth was going to let Hodgins, Cam and Sweets know today."

"I'll let the interns know."

"Thanks, Ange. I've been so tired lately."

"It gets better soon. Your energy will be coming back soon so you should feel better."

**A/N: So? How you like? Hope you liked. :) xx**


End file.
